Beyblade (Anime)
UK: Cartoon Network UK UK: Jetix UK UK: POP UK CAN: YTV FR : France 3, Teletoon |SeasonAfter=Beyblade: V-Force }} Beyblade (爆転シュート　ベイブレード Bakuten Shūto Beiburēdo 2000) is the first anime of the ''Original Series''. It's succeeded by Beyblade: V-Force. Synopsis The story follows the Bladebreakers (original version: BBA Team) to achieve their aim of becoming World Beyblade Champions. Characters 'Bladebreakers' Known as BBA Revolution '''and later '''G Revolutions in Beyblade: G-Revolution. They are Japan's representative team and made up of the finalists in Japan's Regional Beyblade Qualifying Tournament. Despite representing Japan, most of their members are not originally from Japan. Their team is very strong and they never give up in fights. *'Tyson Granger': *'Kai Hiwatari': *'Max Tate': *'Ray Kon': *'Kenny': Known as The Chief. The Bladebreakers' mechanic and technician. He is in charge of building and fixing their blades. His beyblade is Jumping Base and his bit-beast is Dizzi (Dub Only). 'White Tigers' Known as White Tiger X in Beyblade: G-Revolution. They are China's representative team. They are four nekojin from the same rural clan (in the manga the clan's village is called Fang). The team holds a grudge against Ray because they feel he has betrayed them. *'Lee': Captain of the White Tigers and Ray's former best friend. *'Mariah': *'Kevin': *'Gary': *'Ray Kon' (Former): *'Bruce' (Former): 'All Starz' Known as the PPB All Starz in Beyblade: G-Revolution. They are America's representative team and the American Champions. The team utilizes their amazing athletic abilities in battle and rely on science. *'Michael Summers': Captain of the All Starz. *'Emily Watson': *'Steven': *'Eddy': *'Judy Tate' : Coach of the All-Starz and Head Scientist of the Beyblade Reseach Center's American Branch. Max's mom. 'Dark Bladers' Four bladers that were cursed, turning into monsters and becoming evil, after each of them suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of one of four members from the team now known as the Majestics. *'Sanguinex': *'Lupinex': *'Zomb': *'Cenotaph': 'Majestics' A team of wealthy Bladers that are also individually recognized as the top Bladers in Europe. The Bladebreakers meets each of them while they training in Europe in preparation for the World Championships. *'Robert Jürgens': Unofficial Captain of the Majestics. *'Johnny McGregor': *'Olivier Polanski': *'Enrique Tornatore': 'Demolition Boys' Known as Blitzkrieg Boys in Beyblade: G-Revolution. They are Russia's representative team and the current World Champions. The team is made up of the most elite of Balkov Abbey's Beyblade Soldiers. Rumoured to be made up of genetically engineered humans. *'Tala': Captain of the Demolition Boys. *'Bryan Kuznetsov': *'Spencer': *'Ian': *'Kai Hiwatari '(Former): *'Boris Balkov': Coach of the Demolition Boys. *'Voltaire': Demolition Boys' Sponsor and CEO of the BIOVOLT Corporation. He plans to use Beyblade and Bit-Beasts to take over the world. Doesn't hesitate to his company, the Demolition Boys and his grandson in his pursuit of world domination. Episodes See here for more information. DVDs *Volume 1 - Let It Rip! (Episodes 1-6) *Volume 2 - Bladebreakers (Episodes 7-11) *Volume 3 - Hidden Tiger (Episodes 12-16) *Volume 4 - Topsy Turvy (Episodes 17-21) *Volume 5 - Grudge Match (Episodes 22-26) *Volume 6 - American Showdown (Episodes 27-31) *Volume 7 - Euroblade Battle (Episodes 32-36) *Volume 8 - Majestic Match (Episodes 37-41) *Volume 9 - Russian Challenges (Episodes 42-46) *Volume 10 - World Championships (Episodes 47-51) Music OP Theme * Fighting Spirits -SONG FOR BEYBLADE- (Japanese) 　　　　'Lyrics': Masato Yamada 　　　　'Composition': Masato Yamada 　　　　'Arrangement': System-B 　　　　'Artist': System-B * Let's Beyblade! (English) 　　　　'Lyrics': Arlene Bishop & Blair Packham 　　　　'Composition': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Arrangement': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Artist': Sick Kid featuring Lukas Rossi ED Theme * Cheer Song (Japanese) 　　　　'Lyrics': Masato Yamada 　　　　'Composition': Masato Yamada 　　　　'Arrangement': System-B 　　　　'Artist': System-B * Let's Beyblade! (Instrumental) (English) 　　　　'Lyrics': Arlene Bishop & Blair Packham 　　　　'Composition': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Arrangement': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Artist': Sick Kid featuring Lukas Rossi Changes in the American Dub The anime was dubbed by Nelvana. Fans heavily disliked the Americanized dub because of its heavy cuts. Original names where changed, as well as music and some scenes were edited or deleted all together. The addition of "Dizzi" the computer was also a particular sore spot for fans. Gallery 1acpeeentakmok7.jpg|Promotional image featuring the Bladebreakers Trivia *Excluding the Dark Bladers (apart from the Japanese exclusive ending), all of the teams return in Beyblade: G-Revolution. *Each arc of the season involves one or all of the Bladebreakers undergoing character development(s): **Tyson learned to understand and control his Beyblading abilities in the Japanese Qualifiers. **Ray experienced growth and adversity when he came face-to-face with his old team in the Asian Tournament. **Max was put to the test as a Blader against his mother's American team. **All of them went through learning more about Bit-Beasts and unique Blading styles in Europe. **Kai began to realize the true value of respect and teamwork in the first half of the finals in Russia, as they all worked together to win the championships and save the world from total domination in the second half.